Kinks, Caresses, and Blushes oh my!
by nanaimoanimefan
Summary: Setsuna is struggling to figure out what to get Konoka for their Anniversary when she hears an unusual and potentially embarassing conversation coming from Konoka's room. She decides to Investigate and is in for a time she'll never forget.


KINKS, CARESSES, AND BLUSHES OH MY!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEGIMA. NEGIMA BELONGS TO KEN AKAMATSU.

In this story, a certain young, gifted samurai is stressing over what to do for her and her girlfriends 3 month 'Officially a couple' anniversary. Little does she know, she's in for more than she bargained for!!

Sigh "I really should think of something special to do for Ojou-sama and I to do on Saturday. It IS our 3 month anniversary after all."

As she rounded the corner to get to Konoka's dorm, she could distinctly hear what sounded to be 2 people arguing in a room nearby. Konoka's room to be exact, and it sounded like she was having an argument with her roomate, Kagurazaka Asuna. The young swordswoman thought that she had better make sure her Ojou-sama was ok. She was going to open the door when she heard Konoka speak.

"Please Asuna!! I need it!"

"No."

"Asuna!"

"I said NO!!"

"Pretty please?"

"Look. That puppy dog look might work on your girlfriend, but it does NOT work on me!"

"Please? I really, really need it!"

"No Konoka, you've had enough punishment today."

After hearing this, Setsuna thought that it might be best to step in and stop whatever was going on before things could get out of hand, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Exactly what did Asuna-san mean by 'Punishment'? Is Ojou-sama alright? Is she being tortured? Humiliated maybe? I should listen for a little while longer before I burst in and start making accusations."

She crouched down and put her ear to the door.

"Please Asuna? I'm not going to stop bugging you until you cave."

Sigh "Alright. Come over here then."

"Thank You."

"Uh-huh. Come on. Come over here."

Setsuna heard Konoka's excited footsteps as she did what she was told. But NOTHING could have prepared her for what she heard next.

"Bend over. So? How many do you want?"

"Lets amp it up to a hundred this time. Make sure they're good ones too."

Setsuna could hear Konoka's breathing get heavier as their conversation continued.

"You ready?"

"Let's do this!!"

Setsuna had enough. It was now or never! She burst in the room and un-sheathed her Yunagi, ready to fight her friend and training partner to the death if she had in any way hurt Konoka.

"What are you doing to Ojou-sama!?"

Asuna and Konoka both gave her a quizzical look from their current position. Asuna was standing in front of Konoka, and was bent over touching her toes, while Konoka was trying her best to do the same.

"Secchan? What are you doing here?"

"Uh... I was...um...I thought..."

"You thought what?"

Setsuna could feel the color and the heat rising on her cheeks as she was thinking of a way to explain herself.

"Asuna was nice enough to teach me some new exercises. I was hoping to lose some weight before our anniversary and surprise you. You might not have noticed, but I've gained a little weight recently."

Konoka blushed and looked away from her knight as she finished.

"Ojou-sama, you don't need to put yourself through torture just to lose a few pounds for me. You're perfect. I love you just the way you are."

"You're just saying that."

"Oh yeah?"

Setsuna gently grasped Konoka's chin and leaned in to place a soft, yet passionate kiss on her sweet, cherry lips. Konoka moaned softly into the kiss, as if she could feel all of the love pouring into her from her protector.

"Now do you believe me?"

Konoka gave her knight a big hug and placed a small 'Thank You' kiss on her cheek.

"So. You never did tell us what you were thinking, or why you're here Secchan."

Setsuna could feel the heat returning to her cheeks as Konoka's words brought back the thoughts that were going through her head when she was outside listening.

"No, no! It's nothing, never mind!!"

"Secchan... you were thinking Ecchi thoughts again. Weren't you?"

"No! I mean... not really."

The young swordswoman's face was as red as a tomato as her mind kept going back to Asuna's and Konoka's earlier conversation. Konoka remembered what she and Asuna had said, and a sly grin appeared on her face as she thought of some evil ways of teasing her girlfriend.

"Secchan, if I know I've done something wrong, and think I should be punished, you'll be the first to know."

Setsuna's face was now redder than a cherry as Konoka gave her a friendly wink.

"Setsuna-san!! I had no idea you were so kinky!!"

Setsuna turned towards her friend and tried to defend herself.

"I... I'm not!! I just took your conversation the wrong way! That's all! I swear!!"

"Secchaaaaaaan." Called Konoka lustfully.

Setsuna slowly turned towards the direction that the sultry, sexy voice came from, and fell over backwards from the massive amount of blood now gushing from her nose. She had to look twice to make sure she wasn't imagning what she was seeing. Konoka had her skirt lifted and she was bent over her desk, waggling her scantily clothed bottom back and forth in full view of the flustered young samurai.

"If you wanted to try something new, just say so. I don't mind as long as it's with you Secchan."

"Stop teasing me!!"

"But it's fun teasing you! You look so cute when you're flustered and blushing like that."

Asuna decided to get in on the fun and went and stood beside Konoka. Setsuna was in the bathroom stuffing wads of tissue up her nose to try and stop the bleeding, so Asuna took the opportunity to whisper her plan into Konoka's ear. She giggled at hearing it and decided to play along. Setsuna walked out of the washroom, and had no idea what was in store for her next.

"Konoka... Your skin is so soft! And your panties are so cute!!"

"Asuna! That tickles! No!, Don't do THAT!!"

Setsuna couldn't believe her eyes. Asuna was holding Konoka down and was gently caressing her bottom and thighs. Konoka was laughing and kicking her legs in the air as Setsuna managed to stammer out:

"A...Asuna-san? Wha...what...do...do you think you're d...doing?"

"Come on Setsuna...come join me." Said Asuna as she gently patted Konoka's behind.

"And to think that our anniversary is STILL 6 days away! I don't think I can make it!" Thought Setsuna as she strode over to them, the color of her face changing to match the small trickle of blood still coming from her nose.

THE END.


End file.
